Amazing Scarlet Spider Vol 1 1
(See Notes) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Budiansky | CoverArtist1 = Mark Bagley | CoverArtist2 = Larry Mahlstedt | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Violated by the Virtual | Writer1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Writer1_2 = Mike Lackey | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker1_1 = Larry Mahlstedt | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Colourist1_2 = Malibu Color | Letterer1_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... A facility owned by the new Doctor Octopus has been attacked by the minions of crime boss Jason Tso. As they clash with her armed minions, Orlando Kannor finds what they had come for: A specially constructed virtual reality visor. Doctor Octopus is informed of the attack by her minions. Her only concern is that her technology doesn't fall into the hands of her enemies. Learning that the attackers are still in the lab, she orders her minions to continue fighting and sets the facility to self-destruct. Meanwhile, the Scarlet Spider is swinging through the city. He cannot believe that he is the only web-slinger in New York City, something he has wished to happen for years.At the time of this story, Peter Parker decided to retire as Spider-Man, as seen in . He is out looking for the hideout of Doctor Octopus when suddenly his attention is drawn toward an explosion. The wall-crawler goes to investigate and finds him himself attacked by surviving minions of Doctor Octopus. They are trying to get away with the virtual reality visor, but the Scarlet Spider easily defeats them and takes the item away. Unsure what he has, the Spider discovers that it is similar to the VR headset created by his friend Seward Trainer.Trainer created his own VR technology in . When the police arrive on the scene, the Scarlet Spider decides to take off to figure out what he has with him. Watching this from a nearby alley is Orlando Kannor, who tells his surviving men that they need to report this back to Jason Tso. Later, the Scarlet Spider returns to Club Noir, where he works as a waiter in his civilian identity of Ben Reilly. He doesn't like the job, but he needs the money in order to start his new life.Ben got the job at Club Noir in . When he arrives, the manager of the club is berating the cooks in the kitchen. With his close reeking of smoke, he decides to slip out of sight when the manager complains about something smelling like it is burning. While back at the headquarters of Doctor Octopus, she is furious to learn that her VR headset has been stolen. She orders her minions to find out who was responsible for the attack and recover her stolen technology. Alone, Doctor Octopus goes to her computer to confer with the Master Programmer. The Programmer is already aware that the headset has been stolen, but assures her that they will be able to track it once it has been activated. When she asks if he has any other good news, he tells her that he does. At that moment, at the Vault prison in Colorado, Norton Fester is a free man after serving time for his crimes.The Looter has been imprisoned since he was captured by Spider-Man in . Reference is made to how he became the Looter, that happened in . As Fester leaves the prison he is greeted by a limo summoned by the Master Programmer. The passenger inside offers Fester a large sum of money in order to enlist his services. Seeing the large stack of money is all that it takes to get Fester's interest. While back in New York, Ben Reilly is slaving away in the kitchen at Club Noir. He is interrupted by Joey, who has come to check how Ben has been doing on the job. Ben is grateful for her helping him get his job. Just then, Ben's spider-sense goes off warning him of danger. He notices Orlando Kannor rushing through the kitchen and recognizes him from a previous robbery.Ben encountered Kannor as the Scarlet Spider in . Joey is disappointed that Ben isn't paying attention to her, and when he asks who Orlando is, she doesn't know. Inside Jason Tso's office, Kannor explains their failure to recover the VR headset. Even the theft of more computer processors is little to appease Jason Tso's disappointment. Orlando promises to do better, but Tso doesn't want to hear it. Once his subordinate has left, Jason contacts his master who isn't overly concerned about this recent setback, as he is confident that they will succeed anyway.The identity of Jason Tso's master is revealed in . Later, Ben Reilly is heading home after a long day at work. As he has been crashing at Seward Trainer's couch, Reilly looks forward to getting a place of his own. On his way in, he holds the elevator for a woman named Carrie Bradley, who is a new tenant in the building. The engage in small talk until Carrier has to get off the elevator. As she gets off, Ben can't help but find himself interested in her, and wonders if he should reconsider moving out. When he enters his friend's apartment, Ben shows Seward the VR headset that he recovered earlier that day. Seeing the device excited Trainer, who tells him that it is the most advanced piece of VR technology that he has seen. He wants to test it right away, despite Ben Reilly's reservations. Seward brushes this off, however as soon as he activates the device it is instantly detected by the Master Programmer who then tells Doctor Octopus, and assures her that he will deal with it. As Seward explores virtual reality, he is suddenly attacked by a sentry calling itself VR-37. As Trainer battles for his life, the weapons he and VR-37 utilize manifest in reality right before the astonished eyes of Ben Reilly. Hearing his friend screaming in pain, Ben grabs Seward's own VR helmet and wires in so he can help his friend. Ben's avatar appears wearing his Scarlet Spider costume and tries to pry Seward out of VR-37's crushing grasp. Seeing that the Spider is now in virtual reality, she orders VR-37 destroy the intruder. To this end, the sentry creates virtual replicas of Doctor Octopus, Venom, Carnage and Stunner to fight off the web-slinger. Seward handles these new threats, summoning virtual weapons and armor to face them. This gives the Scarlet Spider a chance to deal with VR-37. The sentry responds by taking on the form of Spider-Man, but this does little to phase the Scarlet Spider. This only serves to anger the Scarlet Spider into beating VR-37 into submission. Unfortunately, before the simulation can be shut down, Seward is struck in the eyes by the Carnage avatar. Seeing that Seward is injured, Ben shuts down the computers, but when he gets to Trainer's body he is horrified to discover that Seward is now in a catatonic state. ... This story continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * VR-37 * Virtual Reality Manifestations ** ** ** ** * Rachel * Joey Races and Species: * * Clones * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** Items: * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * Amazing Scarlet Spider replaces Amazing Spider-Man for two months during the November/December 1995 publication period. This was a gimmick similar to the original Age of Apocalypse event, during which the various X-Books that were published at the time were replaced with new books that ran for four months before returning to normal. In the case of the Spider-Man books, they were replaced with corresponding Scarlet Spider titles (Amazing Spider-Man / Amazing Scarlet Spider, Spectacular Spider-Man / Spectacular Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man / Scarlet Spider, Web of Spider-Man / Web of Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Man Unlimited / Scarlet Spider Unlimited, respectively). * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}